The present invention relates generally to a reuseable storage and shipping container that is folded into its container configuration from a one piece blank of material such as paperboard. More particularly, the invention relates to a returnable beverage container of short depth for shipping soda or beer in returnable bottles. Containers of the type disclosed require reinforced upper ends because they are repeatedly picked up by hand. Moreover, the end walls which contain the handhole cut outs must be extra strong to withstand the stresses involved. And, finally, the bottoms must be substantial enough to withstand repeated use.
To satisfy these purposes, the container of the present invention incorporates a wire rim reinforcing member at its top, utilizes five thicknesses of corrugated paperboard material for its end walls and has a triple thick bottom. The most closely related constructions to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,462 and 3,669,339. However, it will be noted that in each of the above noted patents, the containers are prepared from multiple blanks of material. Thus, the construction of the present invention is easier to set up and has greater strength than the aforementioned prior art containers. Moreover, the construction of the present invention does not require any staples, gluing or stitching.